It was not a mistake
by Palak96
Summary: this is an os based on epsiode sankat kaal hope u all liked it.. :)


**A/N: hey friends.. thought to write a small os on sankat kaal episode.. hope u all like it… and many had also requested.. so here is it.. I hope u all like it :) **

**Daya was still coughing.. all of the water might not have.. came out… abhijeet.. had smooth of relief on his face.. as his buddy was.. save and alive.. **

**Abhijeet:** sir.. daya ko hospital..

**Acp:** haan leke jaao.. Nikhil freddy tum bhi saath jao…

**Nikhil and freddy nodes… and they took him to hospital… abhijeet is waiting for the doctor.. to come out.. and inform him about daya's safety.. somewhere in his heart he was feeling guilty.. he listened to daya.. and came.. out from there leaving his buddy in danger… this could have been his one of biggest mistake.. if daya's breathing.. had no came back.. and this guilt could have been remained.. forever… he cleared his thoughts.. the worst nightmare.. it was may be daya's luck.. or his luck… this nightmare.. remained nightmare… doctor came out… **

**Abhijeet questioned him..** doctor.. daya? kaisa hai? tek hai na wo? Koi khatre ki toh baat nahi hai? ca**ring tone.. in one breath.. he questioned doctor.. **

**Doctor smiled.. seeing abhijeet…** sir aap pehle saas le lejiye..

**Abhijeet:** nahi mai saas nahi le sakta.. aap please.. mujhe daya ke baare mei batayie..

**Doctor:** wo abhi tek hai.. pani nikal diya hai humne.. bas todha sa weakness.. hai.. ek doh din mei tek ho jayengey..

**Abhijeet smiled…** thank you doctor.. aap nahi jantey aapne.. kitna bada ehsan kiya hai mujhpe..

**Doctor:** arrey sir ehsan ki kya baat hai mera toh kaam hi yahi hai.. he patted his shoulder.. aap mil saktey hai unsey.. todhi dher mei.. and left.. **daya was shifted to another room… freddy informed acp about daya.. **

**Inside the room… abhijeet was sitting beside daya.. looking at him.. remembered the words.. spoken by acp sir.. **

"daya ko maut ke muh mei chod ke khud aapni jaan bacha kar aa gaye"

"tumhare rehtey yeh kaise ho gaya abhijeet"

**Then he felt movement in daya's finger.. he looked.. daya was coming into conscious.. by the meantime team along with acp sir had arrived… daya opened his eyes… he looked around and found himself in hospital… he eyes stopped at a person who was looking at him with moist eyes… daya gave him a smile.. assuring him that he is fine… daya tried to sit up.. when he heard voice..** nahi.. daya lathey raho…

**Daya:** boss.. mai tek hun.. please baithne doh na.. (innocently and his sweet voice)

**Abhijeet cannot resist it.. he let him sit up..** aacha.. baitho… **daya sat up..**

**Abhijeet:** ab kaisa lag raha hai..

**Daya:** hmm.. tek lag raha hai.. pehle se bahut aacha… **then he looked at abhijeet who was looking a bit tensed… **abhi mai tek hun yaar.. kyu aise dukhi aatma ki tarah baithey ho…

**Abhijeet glanced at him with angry eyes..** daya.. waha meri jaan nikle jaa rahi thi.. aur tumhe majak sujh raha hai..

**Daya holds his ears..** sorry boss..

**Abhijeet:** what sorry? Jante bhi ho tumhe aise dekhke kya beeth rahi thi mujhpe… tumne mujhse jutth bola.. haina..

**Daya confused..** jutth.. maine kab juth bola tumse..

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. jutth nahi bola mujhse.. phir yeh kisne kaha tha "abhijeet tum chalo mai tumhare peeche hi hun" **daya bit his tongue..**

**Daya:** sorry boss.. maine koi juth nahi bola.. mai toh.. nikal hi raha tha.. par wo submarine itna hil raha tha.. mera sar takra gaya aur phir kuch dher ke liye mai behosh ho gaya…

**Abhijeet:** maine tumse kaha tha na ki mai saath mei rehta hun.. galti meri hi hai mujhe tumhari baat hi nahi maanni chahiye thi….

**Daya:** boss.. please tumhari galti nahi hai.. aur mai toh tek hun.. yaar.. choti si chot hai..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. jante ho.. tumhari saanse ruk gayi thi.. kuch paal ke liye aisa laga ki jaise.. **then paused..** tumhe kuch ho jaata na toh mai khudko maaf nahi kar paata.. **then he sees daya holding his head.. abhijeet understood he might be feeling pain… in extra caring tone.. he spoke..** daya.. tek ho.. dard ho raha hai…

**Daya:** nahi abhi.. bas todha sa hi..

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. dard hai.. mai doctor ko bulata hun..

**Daya was little confused… he holded his hand..** abhi.. relax.. nahi ho raha hai mujhe pain.. itna..

**Abhijeet:** dard dard hota hai chahe bada ho ya chota…

**Daya was doubting something wrong with… abhijeet.. his behavior is little wired.. today he was being extra caring…** abhijeet kuch hua hai kya? **he questioned…**

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. daya.. kuch nahi

**Abhijeet forcefully tried to divert his mind.. or else he know daya will take acp wrongly.. he himself knew acp was not wrong but daya will not listen to any logic...He murmured **dimaag ghumega to shant karna mushkil hoga abhie chup karwata hu

**Daya listened abhijeet mumbling something…** kya barbara rahe ho tum… ajeeb ho tum mai yaha hun aur tum akele akele baat kar rahe ho..

**Abhijeet (fake anger)** tum chup chap laith jao..

**Daya:** par..

**Abhijeet gave him tough look..** laithey ho ki bulau doctor ko..

**Daya:** aacha.. leththa hun.. hitler.. kahika.. jab dekho baache ko daratey rehtey ho… **annoyed expressions.. **

**Abhijeet smiled…** tujh jaise bache ka yahi ilaj hai.. daya looked at him angrily…

**Daya:** tumse toh baat hi karna bekar hai… **tried to get up..**

**Abhijeet immediately..** aa. na na… letho.. **daya laid back again.. mumbling..** jab dekho aapni gusse wali aakhein dikhata hai….

**Abhijeet heard.. what daya murmured.. he was about to say something… when he heard.. a tough voice..** "kaisa hai mera officer"

**Daya looked at the direction where the sound came.. team was standing on the door.. acp in front.. daya smiled.. team arrived on right time.. he got a chance to got up.. **arrey sir.. aap

**Acp:** haan.. kaise ho tum ab

**Daya:** mai tek hun sir..

**Nikhil:** sir.. aapko tek dekhke.. kitni khushi ho rahi hai humhe.. uss waqt toh.. sabka haal bahut.. bura tha.. acp sir.. toh..

**When abhijeet interrupted… **Nikhil.. yahi mai issey samja raha tha.. lekin yeh hai ki.. sunta hi nahi hai… **he came.. near to Nikhil.. and said**.. "no" **with his eyes… daya saw this.. now he is 100% sure something is really fishy… which abhijeet does not want.. daya to know.. freddy was having tears… **

**Freddy:** sir.. aapko dekey na.. uss waqt hum sabki saanse ruk gayi thi.. aur acp sir.. toh jaise.. aapna aapa hi kho baithey.. abhijeet sir ko.. then stopped…. **When abhijeet hitted him… lightly.. **

**Daya:** abhijeet sir ko kya?

**Freddy:** nahi sir kuch nahi.. abhijeet sir aur acp sir.. dono ke aankh mei aansu..

**Daya:** nahi freddy.. kuch aur baat hai.. abhijeet bhi chupa raha hai kuch.. please batao kya baat hai… Nikhil ko bhi roka abhijeet ne.. kya baat hai.. batao mujhe.. then he looked at acp sir… aap batayie na.. please… he **was expecting an answer but in return he got only silence… **

**Daya was getting irritated now.. he asked Nikhil…** Nikhil batao kya hua?

**Nikhil looked at abhijeet… **

**Daya almost shouted…** Nikhil meri taraf dekho aur batao.. kya hua… it's an order…

**Nikhil:** sir wo.. mai.. **hesitating to say…**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tum..

**Daya cut him… bolo Nikhil… Nikhil spoke with lowering his head… abhijeet closed his eyes.. and bit his lips… daya was shocked… he frustration increased… abhijeet came to him… **

**Abhijeet called him..** "daya" **his face expressions were telling.. he knew what will happen now… **

**Daya:** kya? daya.. toh yeh chupa rahe they tum mujhse.. itni dher se… **(anger tone) then to acp.. **sir aa paisa soch bhi kaise saktey hai.. ki abhijeet mujhe.. akela chodke aa jayega.. yeh faisla mera tha.. abhijeet ka nahi.. maine hi abhijeet ko jaane ko kaha tha.. ismei iski kya galti hai sir.. batayie aapni jaan bache ke bhaga.. abhijeet.. aapne socha bhi kaise aaise.. kitni baar isne meri seene pe chalne wali goli.. aapne seene pe kayi hai..

**Abhijeet tried to protest…** daya.. please.. tum..

**Daya:** abhijeet please… mai janta hun tum kuch kehtey nahi ho par.. tum hurt hotey ho..

**This was enough.. now.. abhijeet strictly**.. bas daya.. chup bilkul chup… ek aur shabd nahi.. meine kaha chup bilkul… **daya was shocked.. even team was shocked too…**

**Daya:** per abhi…

**Abhijeet:** maine chup rehene ko kaha sunayi nahi diya… **he chewed.. daya stops… abhijeet moved to acp sir… **

**Abhijeet:** sorry sir.. daya ki taraf se mai aapse maafi mangta hun.. nadan hai.. gussey mei kuch bhi bol deta hai…** (he holded his both hands.. in front of him, acp took his folded hands)**

**Acp:** nahi abhijeet.. tum please.. aisa maat karo.. actually I am sorry.. galti meri hai.. mai hi kuch jyda react kar gaya.. itna kuch keh diya tumhe.. daya ne galat nahi kaha.. sahi kaha..

**Abhijeet denies..** nahi.. sir.. aapne galti nahi ki.. toh aapke maafi mangne ki gunjayes nahi hai.. aur aap mere senior hai.. aap mujhse maafi mangey.. mujhe aacha nahi lagega..

**Acp smiled.. and hugged him…** fir bhi I am sorry… bas mujhe daya ki fikar ho rahi thi.. uss waqt.. kuch nahi samaj paya mai..

**Abhijeet smiled..** sir hota hai.. **and they separated…. Daya was listening… he was.. stunned… but did not said anything… as abhijeet told him to stay quiet… team smiled.. freddy let go his tears… **

**Freddy:** daya sir.. aap kuch bolyie na..

**Daya looked at freddy..** mai kya kahu.. kisne chup rehne ko kaha hai mujhe… **(eyeing at abhijeet) **

**Acp spoke:** daya tum bolo.. meri permission hai tumhe..

**Nikhil: sir**.. aap jaldi.. se tek ho jayie.. aaj mujhe pata chala cid mei aapka tappad hi nahi acp sir ka tappad bhi jorke lagta hai…

**All laughed at this.. including daya…**

**Daya:** so sorry nikhil.. tumhe tapad padha..

**Nikhil:** aarey sir.. kuch nahi hota.. acp sir aapne hai jab chahe maar saktey hai..

**Acp:** haan.. dubara aisa bola na.. toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.. Nikhil holds his ears.. and says.. kabhi nahi bolunga sir..

**Acp:** aacha ab hum chaltey hai.. daya ko aaram karne doh.. abhijeet tum yahi ruko.. iske pass..

**Abhijeet smiled**.. jee sir..

**Purvi:** take care sir.. and get well soon.. **team wished him.. and left.. abhijeet came out.. **

**Acp: **abhijeet daya.. wo..

**Abhijeet:** sir.. daya ko mai samja dunga.. aap fikar maat kijiye..

**Acp smiled..** tum ho toh kya fikar.. **and he left with others… abhijeet came back to room… he looked at daya.. who was sitting.. **daya.. kafi time se baitho ho.. chalo leth jaao ab.. team bhi gayi.. koi disturb nahi karega… **but daya was not bothered to listen to him… he did not responded…**

**Abhijeet:** daya.. mai kuch keh raha hun..

**In return he got tough and annoyance look of daya.. instead.. he turned to other side.. folding his hands.. which meant he is angry with him.. **

**Abhijeet: **arrey! Yeh kya baat hui.. daya

**Daya:** baat nahi karni hai tumse.. **(angry voice) **

**Abhijeet:** kyu? maine kya kiya

**Daya still not turning..** jyda boley maat bano… tumne.. kuch dher pehle kya kiya..

**Abhijeet:** oh ho.. toh… saab isliye naraj hai…

**Abhijeet came to daya.. he sat beside him on bed… he tried to touch his shoulder.. but daya jerked it away.. abhijeet pov:** ho gaye nakhre shuru.. iske.. **he sighs.. he tries to hold his hand.. but.. daya jerks it again.. don't touch me.. **

**Abhijeet:** okay! Nahi chuta.. baat nahi karni maat karo.. kamse kaam dawai toh lelo..

**Daya:** nahi leni mujhe**.. (same anger tone)**

**Abhijeet:** please.. lele..

**Daya faced him..** nahi.. ka matlab nahi pata.. tumhe.. nahi matlab N O no…. bas.. keh diya maine..

**Abhijeet:** haan pata hai.. nahi matlab no.. par tumhare yeh no.. mere samne nahi chalega… **daya smiled and gave anger look once again.. and turned his face other side… **

**Daya:** tum joh chahe karlo.. main ahi sunga tumhari…

**Abhijeet:** nahi sunogey..

**Daya:** nahi..

**Abhijeet:** matlab doctor ki sunogey.. tek hai mai bula leta hun doctor ko.. jabardasti karega.. injection lagayega.. tabhi manogey tum.. pyaar se maan ne se toh rahe… tum..

**Daya was still fixed on in decision..** tarkeeb bahut aachi hai abhijeet.. par mai nahi manene wala..

**Abhijeet was not hoping daya would be react.. this.. on his this trial.. murmured.**. iss baar to hiss taekeeb ne bhi kaam nahi kiya.. ab kya karu..

**Daya:** haan.. tumhara plan fail ho gaya.. senior inspector abhijeet.. koi naya tarika aapnayie.. aapke yeh tarike purani ho gaye hai..

**Abhijeet raised his eyebrows..** aacha.. mujhe challenge kar rahe ho…

**Daya same anger tone..** mai koi tumhe challenge wallenge nahi kar raha hun.. samjhe..

**Abhijeet:** daya.. please sun.. **(serious)** ek baar dekh na idhar..

**Daya turned..** kya hai?

**Abhijeet:** daya… mai janta hun tumhe bura lag raha hai.. acp sir joh kaha.. par tumhe aise sabke samne unhe sunnana nahi chahiye tha..

**Daya:** abhijeet.. wo tumhe kuch bhi kahe sabke samne.. aur itni badi baat kaise keh saktey hai sir.. sab jante hue bhi…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. tumse ek baat puchu..

**Daya: **pucho..

**Abhijeet:** agar.. acp sir ki jagah tum hotey aur tumhari jagah mai… toh kya tum bhi yahi nahi kehtey

**Daya got confused.. **

**Abhijeet asked again…** bolo daya.. kya tum bhi yahi nahi kehtey sir se..

"ki sir aap khud aa gaye abhijeet ko maut ke muh mei chod ke.. aapni jaan bachake.. aapke rehtey yeh kaise hua" haan?

**Daya gets emotional..** "abhi aise kuch nahi hoga.."

**Abhijeet pats his cheeks** "acha babah nahi hoga.. per tere dimaag mei yea aata na?"

**Daya nods.. **

**Abhijeet:** to fir?

**Daya looks down..**

**Abhijeet pulled up his face** "mujhe pata hai mera bhai emotional hai per samajhdar bhi hai na?"

**Daya nods again..** "per abhi tumhe bura laga hoga na.."

**Abhijeet:** haan ek pal ko laga per fir dimag mei aaya aaj ager meri ma hoti aur tu mujhe aise chor aa jata ma kehti to tujse aisa.. fir... acp sir mere jagah aur tu hota to mein na kehta? tu aaj bhi 18 saal pehle ki uss guilt mey jeeta hai ki uss din tu bar ki ander na rehta to sayed... aaj ager tu thik na hota to mera guilt bhi to... fir... ek baap ka pyar tab ubarna normal to hai na?"

**Daya shooks in no with** "per abhi tum.."

**Abhijeet smiled and ruffled his hairs with** "mujhe na ek pal ke liye khushi bhi hui ki koi mere bhai se itna pyar karta hai"

**Daya smiles.. **

**Abhijeet:** yeh hui na baat.. aise hi smile kiya karo.. emotional daya mujhe pasand nahi..

**Daya:** aacha jee..

**Abhijeet:** haan jee… toh ab aap kirpya karke dawai kayengey…

**Daya:** ab itna keh rahe ho toh kha hi leta hun… abhijeet smiled.. lekin.. ek shart hai..

**Abhijeet:** kya?

**Daya:** discharge…

**Abhijeet: d**aya.. yeh kya baat hui..

**Daya smirked.. (fake anger)** haan.. discharge.. warna.. mai gussa rahunga tumse.. aur dawai bhi nahi lunga… **turned to other side.. **

**Abhijeet:** arrey.. yeh kya zidd hai… nahi milega discharge..

**Daya:** kyu nahi mil sakta? Jab aap hospital aatey hai agle din hi aapko gher bhagne ki hoti hai.. kirpaya karke aap mujhe batayengey aa paisa kyu kartey hai..

**Abhijeet was trapped now… daya fired back.. to him..** daya.. mai.. wo..

**Daya:** kya mai… wo kar rahe ho.. joh tumhara reason hai wahi mera bhi reason hai.. samjhe…

**Abhijeet:** daya.. ek din ruk jao..

**Daya:** nahi.. aaj chahiye.. matlab chahiye

**Abhijeet:** daya bahut jiddi ho gaye ho tum.. bilkul bacho ki tarah jidh karte ho..

**Daya smiled..** ab bacha hun toh bache jaise harkat hi karunga na..

**Abhijeet laughed..** tum bhi na pata nahi kab sudhrogey..

**Daya:** na.. mujhe nahi sudharna.. begarne wale bhi tum hi ho..

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. hmm mujhe toh yahi begara baacha aacha lagta hai…

**Daya smiled..** toh ab baat manlo.. please.. **(puppy eyes)**

**Abhijeet:** aacha baba.. jaata hun.. par tum dawai..

**Daya:** joh hokum mere aaka..

**Abhijeet left smiling.. daya took the medicine… after a while.. abhijeet returned.. and duo returned back home… happily.. **

** THE END**

**A/N: so how is it friends? Please do review.. and let me know.. quickly review.. :) **


End file.
